


【2020 Omega桶周】第五天：囚徒【主Dickjay，Alljay提及】

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Sexual Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 第五天主题：怀孕接昨天，地球3背景，囚禁，孕期PLAY，omega双性，DickJay，有brujay和timjay提及
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 37
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【2020 Omega桶周】第五天：囚徒【主Dickjay，Alljay提及】

哗啦——

厚重的窗帘被拉开了，窗外是哥谭罕见的好天气，明媚的阳光透过落地窗洒满了房屋中央的大床，凌乱的床上没有人。

“小翅膀~吃饭时间到啦~”黑发金眼的利爪把餐盘放在床头柜上，弯腰看向床下。

杰森蜷缩在床底，身上只裹着一件浴衣，脖子上套着一个宽厚的金属项圈，房间天花板的中央垂下一根铁链连接在项圈上。杰森双眼紧闭，皱着眉头沉睡着，双手无意识地轻轻环住已经凸起明显的腹部，对利爪的呼唤毫无反应。

得不到回应的利爪抓住铁链拉拽几下，把杰森从昏睡中惊醒过来。

杰森睁开眼，慢吞吞地挪出床底，任由利爪伸手把他抱到床上，开始进食。

这样的生活自从杰森被利爪抓回庄园已经过了半年多，杰森本以为自己会被杀死，或者被残虐之后杀死，但他万万没想到，夜枭把他关进了这间连牢房都算不上的房间。

像狗一样戴上项圈栓上锁链。

然后操他。

没日没夜的操他。

后来利爪们也加入进来，虽然夜枭不是个喜欢分享猎物的大方头领，但利爪们可不是什么乖宝宝，他们总能找到空子，而夜枭看起来也不太想追究。

杰森试遍了所有能想到的逃跑方式，都没能成功，后来，他怀孕了。

这是当然的结果，热潮期的Omega被Alpha内射，怀孕率高达80%以上，杰森也不例外。

得知消息的夜枭看起来好像有点开心，两个利爪好像也有点开心。

说不定孩子出生时他们会互砍到同归于尽，杰森嗤笑着想。

杰森一口接一口把食物全塞进胃里，他很珍惜所有摄取营养的机会。

总有一天我要逃出去。

“小翅膀吃的好香啊，”利爪拿起餐巾擦擦杰森的嘴角，“那么，让我们来饭后运动一下吧~”

利爪一手抓住杰森的手腕把他按在床上，一手轻松拨开浴衣的衣襟，握住杰森已经开始鼓胀的胸部。杰森挣扎起来，正在泌乳的乳房受到挤压让他感觉疼痛难忍。利爪对他的挣扎毫不在意，灵活的手指抠弄着逐渐挺立的乳头，嘴唇叼住另一个嘬出啧啧的声响。杰森皱紧眉头忍耐疼痛感，双眼望向窗外的蓝天和天空上偶尔飞过的鸟。

努力了好一会儿既没有得到回应也没吸出乳汁来的利爪有些无趣地停下，转而把手探向杰森的下体。

怀孕Omega的阴道真正逐渐变得松软而有弹性，为分娩做准备，利爪没费多少工夫就成功把自己天赋异禀的阴茎捅进了杰森的身体里。

“啊啊~小翅膀你的小洞好舒服啊~又软又温暖，啊~真想一辈子都插在里面……”

真是聒噪，这时候就不能少说话多用力吗，杰森把视线转向天花板中央挂着铁链的锁扣，到底要这么样才能破坏掉呢，现在的身体状况实在没办法战斗，果然还是得等到孩子生下来以后……

阴道内壁随着快感一波一波收缩着，杰森一言不发，精神仿佛抽离了肉体，飘在半空一般置身事外地俯视着自己因为快感而泛起潮红的脸和身体。

“……哈~让我来和宝宝打个招呼吧~”利爪戳刺着闭合的子宫口，半闭着眼迷醉地嗅闻着孕期Omega温柔甜美的气味，恍惚间竟张开嘴想要咬Omega后颈的腺体，然后牙齿咔哒一声磕在了金属项圈上。受阻的Alpha瞬间清醒过来，表情阴沉地加大了下体的冲刺力度，狠操数十下后射在了杰森的身体内。

“小翅膀还是不出声，真无趣呢~”利爪伸手套弄了几下杰森的阴茎，让他射在了自己鼓起的肚子上。

杰森被阳光晒的浑身暖洋洋的，孕期本就体力较差的他眼皮直往下掉。

真温暖啊……

杰森睡着了。

他没有感觉到利爪轻柔地抚摸他的脸。

END


End file.
